prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 28, 2014 Smackdown results
The February 28, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 25, 2014 at the BMO Bradley Harris Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Summary After hearing the boo birds Monday on Raw, Batista came to SmackDown with a very definite purpose — to make sure the WWE Universe knew exactly how he feels about them. Emerging to a decidedly mixed reaction, The Animal went off, stating that he “did not come back to be liked,” but to become the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. The No. 1 contender to Randy Orton's illustrious title said he will beat anyone who is put in front of him, because he is “everything that Randy Orton is pretending to be and more.” Calling out other Superstars he deemed inferior — including Daniel Bryan — Batista told the WWE Universe that no one is as good as he is, and that everyone needs to “just deal with it.” The outspoken Dolph Ziggler interrupted, microphone in hand. After calling Batista “a dinosaur,” The Showoff demanded a match against the newly returned Superstar. When Batista agreed, Ziggler hit The Animal with a dropkick before exiting the ring. Soon after, on the WWE App, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero made the match official for later in the night! Four days after Jack Swagger cost Cesaro his match against Intercontinental Champion Big E on Monday, The Real Americans battled the titanic titleholder and Mark Henry on SmackDown. In the devastatingly physical bout that followed, there was once again dissention in the ranks, as Swagger tagged himself in, much to the consternation of Cesaro. Then, when The All-American American snapped in The Patriot Lock on Henry, Cesaro returned the favor and tagged himself in before hitting The World's Strongest Man with an unreal Neutralizer for the stunning three-count. Can Zeb Colter's boys remain on the same page? When Alberto Del Rio confronted Vickie Guerrero backstage, the former World Champion informed the GM that he was going to “take the night off.” But when Sheamus characterized a contest against Del Rio as being akin to a night off, a match between The Celtic Warrior and The Mexican Aristocrat was made official. Sheamus entered the subsequent match with his ribs taped up, still suffering the effects of Christian's Frog Splash in the Elimination Chamber Match Sunday night. And as the action spilled to the outside, Captain Charisma himself emerged and joined the SmackDown announce team. Back inside the ring, Sheamus locked Del Rio into The Cloverleaf. But, before that could play out, Christian once again displayed his new aggressive streak, hitting The Celtic Warrior from behind and causing the disqualification. Though Del Rio tried to capitalize after the bell rang, Sheamus connected with a thundering Brogue Kick. There was no celebration for The Celtic Warrior, however, as Christian planted the Irish Superstar with the Kill Switch. Demanding the “attention” of the WWE Universe, Lana came to the ramp to introduce Alexander Rusev, who once again stated his plans for WWE dominance in Bulgarian. Despite ongoing cracks in The Shield, The Hounds of Justice got things together long enough to deliver a message of unification, pledging to hunt The Wyatt Family. The Showoff exploded out of the gate in his SmackDown match against Batista, out hustling his opponent in the early stages. However, it was the power of The Animal that would prevail, as the No. 1 contender to the WWE World Heavyweight Title got a victory in his first SmackDown match in four years. Three consecutive spinebusters to a charging Ziggler spelled the end, and after planting The Showoff with a ring-shaking Batista Bomb, Ziggler's valiant effort came up short. After answering John Cena's call Monday on Raw by injuring The Champ's knee, Bray Wyatt and his disciples journeyed to SmackDown with a message aimed directly at the Cenation leader. Saying that Cena, the “hero,” “hides behind a plastic smile,” Bray claimed that, though he is vilified, he will “slay the dragon” and defeat Cena. Before Wyatt could complete his thought, however, The Shield emerged, looking for a fight. But WWE COO Triple H quickly tried to put an end to the brewing brawl, saying that he has too much time and money invested in all six Superstars – and instead making the blockbuster announcement of a massive Six-Man Tag Team Match between them next Monday on Raw! Triple H then ordered The Shield to stand down. But in an act of open defiance, The Shield attacked anyway, leaving the Wyatts to retreat ... and to fight another day. In a Divas Title rematch, Cameron looked for Elimination Chamber retribution against reigning champion AJ Lee. And when Tamina Snuka was expelled from ringside, the odds looked to be even. But an overly aggressive AJ quickly regrouped, connecting with a vicious kick to set up The Black Widow for the victory and the title retention. In a massive SmackDown main event, it was a witch's brew of bitter rivals as Daniel Bryan & The Usos battled WWE Tag Team Champions The New Age Outlaws & Kane. But when Bryan entered the fray like a house on fire, the tide turned in favor of the fan-favorites. With The Beard ready to nail Billy Gunn with a through-the-ropes dive, Kane interjected himself. But the Director of Operations was thwarted by The Usos, leaving Bryan and Gunn in the ring by themselves. When Billy hit The Famouser, it looked bad for The Beard. But Bryan dug deep and kicked out before nailing the Outlaw with a Running Knee and pinning him for the huge SmackDown victory. Results ; ; *The Real Americans (Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Big E & Mark Henry (5:34) *Sheamus defeated Alberto Del Rio by DQ (7:49) *Batista defeated Dolph Ziggler (6:28) *AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) © defeated Cameron to retain the WWE Divas Championship (1:56) *Daniel Bryan & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Kane & The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg) (11:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Animal unleashed a verbal assault on the WWE Universe SD_758_Photo_001.jpg SD_758_Photo_003.jpg SD_758_Photo_005.jpg SD_758_Photo_009.jpg SD_758_Photo_012.jpg SD_758_Photo_018.jpg The Real Americans v Big E & Mark Henry SD_758_Photo_023.jpg SD_758_Photo_026.jpg SD_758_Photo_027.jpg SD_758_Photo_032.jpg SD_758_Photo_037.jpg SD_758_Photo_039.jpg Sheamus v Alberto Del Rio SD_758_Photo_052.jpg SD_758_Photo_054.jpg SD_758_Photo_059.jpg SD_758_Photo_060.jpg SD_758_Photo_063.jpg SD_758_Photo_065.jpg Batista v Dolph Ziggler SD_758_Photo_070.jpg SD_758_Photo_071.jpg SD_758_Photo_078.jpg SD_758_Photo_079.jpg SD_758_Photo_080.jpg SD_758_Photo_081.jpg The Hounds promised to hunt The Wyatt Family SD_758_Photo_083.jpg SD_758_Photo_088.jpg SD_758_Photo_092.jpg SD_758_Photo_094.jpg SD_758_Photo_096.jpg SD_758_Photo_097.jpg AJ Lee v Cameron SD_758_Photo_105.jpg SD_758_Photo_106.jpg SD_758_Photo_107.jpg SD_758_Photo_110.jpg SD_758_Photo_111.jpg SD_758_Photo_112.jpg Daniel Bryan & The Usos v Kane & The New Age Outlaws SD_758_Photo_116.jpg SD_758_Photo_117.jpg SD_758_Photo_125.jpg SD_758_Photo_128.jpg SD_758_Photo_135.jpg SD_758_Photo_114.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #758 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #758 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events